Sovereign Democratic Union
The 'Sovereign Democratic Union '(SDU) is a Lovian political party founded in May 2013 by Ferenc Szóhad. The party functions as an open forum where party members can discuss, independent from any ideology, the most rational and pragmatic approach to a political issue. The party describes itself as a ideologically independent party, but in practice its viewpoints tend to be progressive and its economical policies can be described as social-democratic. It has one MOTC, Peter Blanch. The party was founded on the principle that the best approach to politics is a technocratic and realistic approach. It places great emphasis on hiring experts and advisors to determine the official stance on certain complicated matters. History Foundation The party was founded in May 2013 by Ferenc Szóhad and backed by David York. Its launch was accompanied by a lot of media attention, as Ferenc Szóhad had vanished from the political landscape around 2011. In 2012, concerns were even raised by other politicians and his family, as his whereabouts where unknown for the latter half of 2011 and almost the whole of 2012. In 2013, he reappeared, stating that he had travelled the world, having grown bitter and dissatisfied with the Lovian political landscape and Lovian society in general in 2011. He was invited to appear on television, and revealed there is plans to start a new political party, saying he was tired of ideologies and wanted to start a political party that cared about the actual outcome of decisions in the long run. Many critics voiced their concerns with what they called 'yet another Szóhad party.' Gradually, after a few local political successes, including protests alongside LGBT activists, the party rose in opinion polls before it was elected into any governmental body. Political viewpoints Summary The SDU has an open ideology, meaning members can contribute issues in need of a viewpoint themselves, after which a vote decides which stance the party takes. In general, the party tends to be progressive and leftwing. The party prizes pragmatic approaches to politics over ideological purity, and tolerates a range of views within its membership, ranging from those who decry government intervention in the economy to others who are outspoken socialists. Party program The Sovereign Democratic Union believes in a free market, but is in favor of limiting the power of the financial world, protecting the rights of laborers, and helping the underprivileged members of society. It wants to raise minimum wage, severely restrict dubious financial products, make it impossible to lure customers into loans with extremely high interest rates, and is in favor of implementing an ethical code for the financial world. The party wants to legalize marijuana, magic mushrooms and several other "minor" drugs, such as LSD. These drugs can be freely sold, bought, produced and used. It wants to increase the punishments for selling hard drugs, such as cocaine and heroin, however. Buying and using drugs will be legal however, as to not punish the user for his habit. It wants to disable the trading of other, harsher drugs such as heroin and methamphetamine by better international cooperation and a special police task force. The party wants to make it illegal to advertise tobacco and alcoholic drinks, but not restrict selling of these goods any further. It also aims to illegalize lobbying by the tobacco industry by sharing the practice under bribing and corruption. Same sex marriage, abortion and euthanasia should be legalized according to the party. The party wants to create a meat and fat tax to encourage vegetarianism/flexitarianism and healthy eating habits. It wants to do away with age restrictions for movies and games, as it believes content should be accessible to anyone, even minors. Illegal downloading should not be a reason to sue a citizen. Education is a priority for the SDU, which believes a well-funded, quality education system is the best way to correct social and economic inequality. It wants to reform the school system by extending school days but doing away with homework. It wants to imitate the Finnish school system by encouraging learning by play in the early school years, no selection, streaming or tracking of individual students. It wants to make it illegal to ask for tuition fees, effectively disabling operating a private school. Teachers deserve a high level of pay, according to the SDU, in order to make it one of the most desirable careers and attract the best candidates. The SDU wants to increase funding to scientific research extensively. Party structure The party consists of a board, which organizes the party meetings on a monthly basis and leads the party. The party meetings, which are held every two months, are fundamental in the party structure. During these meetings, members can vote on new proposals - both on location and from home- which decide the official stance of the party on several political issues. Every member can contribute a proposal, as long as its backed by the signatures of at least 5% of all party members, with a minimum of 5 signatures. Because the Sovereign Democratic Union has an open ideology, input from members is greatly appreciated and encouraged. The party encourages people to think for themselves, free from dogmas and majority opinions. Intellectual thought and discussion is encouraged within the party, and members have access to conference rooms and a lobby in the official party building in Noble City. Members can also order books by great thinkers with a discount from the party. Furthermore, the party organizes trainings in debating, logical thinking, literature, politics and philosophy. Its members also participate in a great amount of party-funded charity work, such as cooking in local homeless shelters. The party refuses to accept donations from companies and lobby groups, and donates 50% of the party contribution to charities. Youth organization The youth organization of the Sovereign Democratic Union is called Democratic Youth and has a few dozen members. It was established at the same time as the Sovereign Democratic Union itself, and is headed by Liam Huntington. The organization plays an important role in election times, when its members take to the streets to inform people about the SDU. Its members spread posters, information leaflets and other goodies during the elections. The organizations meets every couple of weeks to discuss recent events, and to settle on issues arising in the party. The organization also organizes debating trainings, lectures, special guest evenings and dinners. Every Lovian between the age of 16 and 25 can apply to become a member of the Democratic Youth. If one shows he has leadership skills, he or she can be asked to become a board member of the party itself. The youth organization of the SDU is unique in the fact that its members decide about the official stance on youth topics, not the regular party. Notable members *Ferenc Szóhad *David Goldblum *David York *Peter Blanch Category:Political party